User blog:JustInCaseTheDingusRunsAway/The CrazySponge Interview
This interview is transcribed from direct messages between CrazySponge and Vanessa on the 22nd of June, 2019. Vanessa is in bold. To commemorate his one-year anniversary of joining and making his first edit on this wiki on the 25th of June, 2018, I figured I'd premiere my series of interviews with notable and influential individuals from the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki, and we’re starting off pretty entry-level with the one and only Hoopla God himself, Mr. CrazySponge, ladies and gentlemen, with an honest, in-depth and soul-baring interview about his career on the wiki thus far. 'THE CRAZYSPONGE INTERVIEW' Welcome to the show, CrazySponge. How are you today? I'm feeling Hooplaish. Alright then. You’re known mostly for your optimistic attitude, appearance and quirky, unpredictable behaviour on the wiki, but I just want to touch on your fanon works briefly. Your simplistic yet effective and hilarious in execution ideas are fascinating, so what was your first work on the wiki and if you can, give us a little explanation. o. Okay, so, my first work on the wiki was a fanon episode called "Just for Me". It was a sequel to "Just One Bite" and it took place the next morning after the episode, so the plot is Plankton is all like, "Hmm, well, if the real Squidward is gone then I can make a robot Squidward to get a Krabby Patty and bring it to the Chum Bucket." So he drives it to the Krusty Krab, orders a Krabby Patty, and Plankton is hungry so he takes a small bite and becomes addicted like Squidward. SpongeBob sees that Squidward is moving too fast, so he has to be a robot, so it's Plankton, then Squidward comes healed sic, kicks Planton, flies off. The end. What was your inspiration for that? I think I just thought of it in a restaurant in Washington, D.C., same restaurant I found SBFW in. I thought some more about it in the shower. That's all I can recall. How did you come up with Box Productions? Well, I was looking on the wiki and saw the "Networks" category, clicked on it, and the first thing I saw was, "Monorail Productions, so I'm, like, checking it out, and I'm like, "I need to make a network". So I was going to call it "Box Inc."... but it didn't fit, so I went with Box Productions. I think I went with boxes because it was boring, while having a way to be funny at the same time. Let’s flash back to the start. When and how did you find the wiki in the first place, Crazy, and why did you end up making your account? Hmm... Well, I was at Washington, D.C., in a restaurant and I was bored so I decided to grab my mom's phone -- didn't have my phone with me -- so I'm just looking stuff up, and I want to know the new SpongeBob episodes airing, so I go on ESB and find them. I scroll down and I see a page from another wiki; the page is called, "The SpongeBob Series Finale". What a classic. I click on it, I'm like, "Wow". I discover a place where people write SpongeBob fanfiction, this is what I've always wanted to. I have so many ideas, so for the two days before I make my account, I keep checking the wiki until I finally get home and can use a computer, so I make an account, and that's when it started. What specifically about this little corner of the Internet compelled you so much to stay here on this club of social rejects - or did you jump in blindly? Umm, I did just kind of jump in blindly, not knowing what to come, so I was very awkward when I joined. I decided to stay on it because I was having so much fun writing even if I was a bit weird. Did you take a while to grow into it at first? Yeah, I remember my first interaction with an admin -- Jasbre. What was that like? Well, I was trying to pretend I had a boss, like, "Oh, let me ask my boss, hold on." He wanted to air my show on Sponge TV, but I ended up changing the comment to something like, "Sure, just add that BP made it." It was not a good experience. Now, let’s get more in depth here, Crazy, and get into potentially drama-stirring topics if you're comfortable with that. First of all, you’re a very polarising figure on the wiki and there are several reasons to why this is. One of those is your unintentionally hilarious one-liners and random comments people tend to pick up on and repeat, such as the now incredibly infamous “o” catchphrase. The first time you said “o” on the wiki was August 15th, 2018, in response to AFallenPower explaining a joke on the Falcon Productions page, you’d been saying it on Discord and the wiki chatroom a lot before that. What about that made you say such a blunt statement that’s now become so iconic and reflective of not only yourself but the wiki as a whole? Why did you continue saying it and why do you think it’s so popular now? "You’re a very polarising figure on the wiki." Heh... polarising. I miss Polar. Anyway, I think my hand was too tired to type an extra letter, so I just did, "o". People seemed to like it, so I kept doing it. I think it became so popular because the more I did it, the more my friends did it, and as it started to be hated, it got more popular to where it is now. So it essentially originated accidentally? Yes. That’s interesting, um, Box Productions have been accused several times of stealing content from other SBFW content creators, especially by Locknloaded23. Could you tell us more in-depth about your feud with Lock and your response to the people who think you’re lazy and just rip off other users’ works? Okay, here we go, my drama with Lock all started when he didn't like what I was doing with Squidwork, so he took it back and I kept telling him it was a good idea and such, being annoying, and with the hatred of "o"... he just didn't like me. I think that's why he hated me. Now, with the claims I rip-off people's works, that is not true. The truth is, I just put people's shows on BP without permission, and when people found out, they took it off, but with the way they said I took them, it made people like Lock think I took control of the shows, but that was just a reading mistake... so it was never true, and never will be. What about the recent drama about the Lockian numbers and such? That was fun, but if you would think about it, it was technically breaking the "No copying" rule, but since the "No copying" rule didn't make much sense, I had all the right to claim he was breaking it. Also, I just wanted to have the biggest number in the world, because that was cool. Every man's dream. I thought that was to get rich, get married, and fuck. Now, your claim to fame on here and ultimately why I decided to interview you, as well as your character, is you were the one who revived the wiki and created the newer and now alternate wiki that many new users joined on and our former users continued to edit and use, eventually making it just as populous and exciting as the older wiki. Do you feel that due to how polarising your behaviour is, that you are rejected and not treated with as much respect as you should be considering how you essentially saved the community or do you not think it’s a big deal? Yes, I saved the wiki. Well, someone else would have probably done it later, but I did it as a back-up before the shutdown and already ported quite a few pages and I was doing a pretty good job getting lots of pages. I think I didn't get as much respect because the corruption phase started soon after, and I didn't do too many -crat duties. Could you elaborate on what the corruption phase is? It's when tensions started to rise between PI and BP, we started to become mad, become corrupt to see who is the best SBFW company, and we were creating secret plans. For me, BP Style. For PI, I forgot. All of that led to the dreaded war. Now for some irrelevant filler questions. What is your political alignment? Democrat. I like Bernie. That's it. In July 2018 on FDBackup’s message wall, you said you got A+ grades in all your lessons. Is that true or are you chatting shit? Huh? Well, that's true. I do pretty well in school. This year, most of my classes were either A+ or A. I may have been stretching with "all A+", but I didn't really lie. Do you find The Terrible Travis attractive? No, I could see how some people might, but I don't. Why the name CrazySponge and how was that username not taken? Well, on all of my online accounts, I used the name, "CrazyAidan", because I am crazy and my name is Aidan, but that username was taken, so I thought a bit, and I'm like, "Well, I'm on a SpongeBob wiki, so I should relate my name to it." So I came up with CrazySponge. Jasbre thinks you have a sexual fetish for Hoopla; is this true? What’s your obsession with Hoopla? That is not true. The only reason people said that was because I said "Hoopla" a lot. The reason I said "Hoopla" a lot was because it was my profile picture, and it was my profile picture because I didn't know what it should be, so I searched up, "Funny SpongeBob characters" on Google and Hoopla was there, so I chose him. The end-all question really is, what does this wiki mean to you and how important is it to your life in general? Wwhat the wiki means to me is it can change your life in some ways. Make new friends, discover new talents, not show anyone what you look like or your age, learn how to tackle with enemies and sit back and watch some quality drama. Without the wiki, I would have never discovered how much I love writing, how good Minecraft is now -- buy Minecraft on the Switch -- created an account on Scratch and discovered how I like being a graphic designer, discovered the programme I use to draw which I showed to my classmates, and they now use it... so it's a lot of stuff. You’re a bright and inspirational young lad, CrazySponge, and I respect you a lot for that. Thanks for being here, I appreciate it. Any closing statements you want to make for the blog? Yes, if you are reading this, then I want you to know: Please come back to the wiki. I miss your shows. Even if you didn't like it when you left, it's better now, and I'm still here, saying "o" -- to Polar, SeemsGood, AFallenPower, kind of FDBackup, FoxyGrandpa, and everyone else that left that I know. Alright, Crazy, that marks the end of this interview. Where can we find you on the web other than here on the wiki? Um, you can find me on Fantendo, inactive. Star Wars Fanon, inactive. Adventure Time Fanon, inactive. Uh, the USA, New York. Box Productions Twitter and YouTube... That's all? ROBLOX (CrazySpongeSBFW), Nintendo Switch, Miiverse -- oh, wait. fin. Thank you for reading this if you got this far, I know it's pretty long but I had a lot to prick Crazy's brain on. Um, this is the first episode of The Dingus Interview, it'll be a sporadic series where I interview notable SBFW users, I think the next episode is Luis, we'll see. I don't have much to plug, so follow me on Twitter @cactusinthebank and insert catchy outro phrase here. Category:Blog posts Category:Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:Episodes written by Mrs Chanandler Bong Category:CrazySponge Category:The Dingus Interview Category:SBFW 10th Anniversary Series